


Recompensa

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: crack_and_roll, Español | Spanish, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2019-06-25 13:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15641880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: Kaidou le da una mano a Inui en sus experimentos.





	Recompensa

Kaidou no pudo evitar toser y de inmediato estiró su mano hacia su botella de pura, insípida, inocua y perfecta _agua_.

Después de la pesadilla que no merecía ser llamada jugo, esa simple agua era comparable a un manjar irremplazable.

—Ah —suspiró Inui, anotando algo en su libreta—, imagino que ese tampoco fue un éxito.

—No —murmuró Kaidou, manteniendo su mirada en el suelo entre trago y trago de agua.

No le agradaba ver a Inui de frente al aceptar que sus creaciones eran horrendas, pues usualmente la decepción era visible en la forma en que sus labios se curvaban hacia abajo y agachaba la cabeza en un momento de silencio.

Y al menos esta vez Inui tenía la mejor de las intenciones, por lo que odiaba tener que ser el responsable de decirle que sus esfuerzos habían sido inútiles.

—Creo —anunció Inui, cerrando su libreta—, que es hora de darme por vencido.

Kaidou alzó su cabeza y miró a Inui fijamente, sin importarle si su sorpresa era demasiado obvia.

—Sé que es contrario a lo que he aprendido de ti —dijo Inui, sonriéndole en disculpa— y debes estar decepcionado, pero basándome en la información recolectada hasta ahora, debo concluir que es imposible crear un jugo con las propiedades que busco y que pueda saber bien, a no ser que añada saborizantes artificiales, lo cuales arruinarían el balance...

—Está bien, senpai —lo interrumpió Kaidou, aliviado.

Aunque siguiera teniendo que sobrevivir esos jugos cuando Inui los incluyera de alguna forma en los entrenamientos, ahora no tendría que seguir probando desagradable sabor tras desagradable sabor como si fuese un castigo, cosa que no merecía al ser un buen kouhai y darle una mano a Inui en sus experimentos.

—Gracias por ayudarme, Kaidou.

La sonrisa de Inui se volvió tan brillante que Kaidou apartó su mirada y agachó su cabeza, seguro de que estaba sonrojado y queriendo ocultar ese hecho.

Al menos acababa de recibir una recompensa después de tanto sufrimiento.


End file.
